Base Upgrades
Click here to return to the front page Click here to see the list of bases to choose from Click here for the alarms page In the Main Room of each heister's Base (Hideout), there is a Computer from which they can use to purchase multiple different upgrades to their Hideout, whether it be more rooms, upgraded doors, or alarms. Rooms There are 6 rooms in your Hideout Main Room This is the starting room that all players have immediately. It houses your Computer, M9 Ammo, and Backpack Storage. There are 5 doors; 1 leading to your Vault, 1 door leading to the front of your Hideout, 1 door leading to the back of your Hideout, 1 leading into the Supply Room and another leading into the Garage. Vault Players also have the Vault when starting. It houses all the Cash heisters steal in the game and requires heisters to deposit any Cash they accumulate in their Backpacks in order to use the Cash for buying upgrades and materials. It has 1 big door that is stronger than all the others, leading into your Main Room. If players that aren't members of your team enter, they can steal 20 cash every second straight from your Vault into their Backpacks. If you leave the game whilst they are attacking, they get none of your Cash, yet you lost 2,000 of that Cash, so refrain from leaving when you get raided when possible. When in a team all members can deposit Cash into the Vault, and the amount they had will be split evenly amongst team members. Garage The Garage can be bought for 200 Cash and gives the player a Computer to buy and spawn Cars at will. Any Cars spawned will appear inside the room. To exit, heisters must click the white button next to the garage door to open it and then close it, as they aren't automatic like other doors. Try not to leave them open otherwise players have an easy way to your Hideout. Garages have 3 doors, 1 garage door leading out to the front of the base, 1 leading into the main room, and the other leading into the Second Garage. The Second Garage can be bought for 10,000 Cash and requires the player to own the Garage, Supply Room and Break Room beforehand. It behaves exactly the same as the first Garage, yet it allows heisters to have 2 cars at once which is good for teams. Any Cars bought from the first Garage are retained on the Second Garage, so there is no need to buy it again. 1 door leads to the 1st Garage, another to the side of the building and the other is a Garage door leading to the front. Supply room The Supply Room can be bought for 1,000 Cash and requires the heister to own the Garage first. It's used to store any Weapon the heister buys and is needed before the player can even attempt to buy a Weapon. Every Weapon is displayed on a Weapon wall, and there is a box that heisters spend 50 Cash in order to refill their Weapon magazines. It has a door leading into the Main Room, and one leading into the Break Room, as well as a vent in the roof that leads to the side of the building. Break Room The Break Room can be bought for 5,000 Cash and requires the heister to own the Garage and Supply Room first. It has no function other than a medkit which heals the heister. There is no reason to buy this room, except that it is mandatory to get the Second Garage. It has 1 door leading to the Supply, 1 leading to the Second Garage, and a tunnel underneath leading just outside the building. Doors There are multiple doors used throughout each Hideout to keep out enemy heisters Outside Door Outside doors are used to get in and out of players bases and they automatically open for the owner and for team members. There are 3 of them in a completed base, 2 leading into the Main Room from the front and back, and 1 on the side leading into the Second Garage. Inside Door Inside doors are exactly the same as the outside doors, however, they have different models for some of the upgrades, and are supposedly weaker citation needed. ''There are 5 inside doors, 1 leading from the Main Room to the Garage, 1 leading from the Main Room to Supply Room, 1 connecting the Break and Supply Rooms, 1 connected the Garages and 1 connecting the Second Garage to Break Room. '''Vent Door' The vent door can be found on the side of your Hideout once you have unlocked the Supply Room and is the entrance to a tunnel that leads from outside to above the Supply Room. Tunnel Door The tunnel door leads from the outside into the break room once unlocked to the side of your base, usually in a separate building like a shed or storage room. Vault Door The vault door is the extravagant room you must keep safe. This room stores all of your sustained Cash and is always the prize raiders will go for. Door Upgrades Every door in your Hideout can be upgraded to increase its Health so that it's harder for raiders to break into your Hideout. Each upgrade costs more than before, and there are 6 different tiers of doors. Trivia * It would cost a total of $36,400 to fully upgrade a single door, and $473,200 to fully upgrade all 13 doors.